


No Words

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Sherlock is left speechless when a stranger walks into his favorite coffee shop
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Sherlock Holmes
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 28 - No Dialogue in the 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Written for Sixes - Meet Cute in Cast The Dice 2020 in Wizard Crossover Connection
> 
> As always, thank you to the lovely Gaeilgerua for her last minute beta work :)
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50576708493/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Sherlock looked around the coffee shop. He was not sure who he was supposed to meet here. John had just told him he needed to get a package from a friend for Hermione. Sherlock had asked John to describe the woman he was supposed to meet. Athletic, red hair, and beautiful was a description that could be applied to several women he saw every day. In true Dr. Watson fashion, John had told him to look at the clues and figure it out.

People were going in and out of the door as well as placing and picking up orders from the baristas at the counter. How in the bloody hell was he supposed to figure out which person he was supposed to be getting a package from.

* * *

Ginny watched the people go in and out of the coffee shop carrying cups of coffee and bags of pastries. She needed to get back to work, but Hermione had made her promise to take a break from writing and deliver a package to a friend of John’s. Hermione said she would recognize the man as soon as she saw him. Tall, dark, and handsome described almost every man that she knew, not counting her red-haired brothers. In true Granger fashion, that was all she had told her about who she was supposed to meet.

She might as well go in and order something while she tried to figure out who she was supposed to be giving the package to. The only additional clue Hermione had given her was that she would know Sherlock by his eyes and his demeanour. Those were not helpful hints. Clutching her package to her chest, Ginny walked across the street to order her coffee.

* * *

A flash of red caught Sherlock’s attention as he looked out the window. A woman clutching a package raced across the street. She looked as uncomfortable as he felt. He needed to finish his coffee and head back to his flat. The woman he was supposed to meet was not coming, and he had wasted enough time today. He had cases to ponder.

He looked away from the window when he heard the bell above the door chime. The woman who had just raced across the street was walking into the coffee shop. Sherlock followed her progress to the counter. She looked like she was looking for someone as she made her way through the tables to the counter. Surely, this was not who he was supposed to meet.

* * *

Ginny looked around the coffee shop as she made her way to the counter. There were too many people to even think about finding the man Hermione had sent her to meet. She would never find Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome in this crush. She was going to order her coffee and then go back to work. Hermione could deliver her own bloody package.

She made her way to the counter and looked at her options on the menu board. She was not in the mood for something sweet, but she did want something hot. She finally saw the perfect drink. Stepping up to the counter, she started to order her drink.

* * *

Sherlock felt drawn to the woman placing her order at the counter. She had an athletic build, deep red hair, and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose that only added to her beauty. She was also carrying a package and clearly looking for someone.

Getting up from his table, Sherlock made his way through the crowd back towards the counter. He was not going to fight the feeling that he needed to meet her. Tapping her on the shoulder, Sherlock waited for her to turn so he could introduce himself

* * *

Ginny continued to scan the crowd as she waited for her coffee. She had caught a glimpse of a tall, dark-haired man getting up from his table, but she had heard the barista call out her order before she could take a closer look at him. He seemed to fit the description of Sherlock that Hermione had given her, but, then again, so did half the men in this coffee shop.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she picked up her coffee from the counter. The air felt too heavy to breathe, but she was not afraid. She was curious but not afraid. Ginny turned to see who had lightly tapped her on the shoulder and looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Holding out the package, she waited for the stranger to take it and introduce himself.


End file.
